


tearing all the walls down

by clytemnestras



Series: Fem Feb 2020 [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Monogamy, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Found Families, Gay Chicken, Hurt/Comfort, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: Her eyes shine, chaos curling cruelly around her mouth. "Do you dare?"Amy slowly picks up a card. "Who do you think you're playing with, ma'am?"
Relationships: Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)/Amy Santiago
Series: Fem Feb 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636480
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	tearing all the walls down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



> For the prompt: I can be your family
> 
> I have no idea how that became This. Also rummy is a simple two person card game where you make sets of 3 or more and try to lose all of your cards.

It begins when Gina breaks up a squabble by telling them to go play rummy and kiss in a supply closet because it's the kind of thing the two of them would know how to play, since Amy is a literal grandma, and there's not a card game known to humankind Rosa hasn't beaten a man at and stolen his belt playing being the infallible logic behind this statement.

Rosa frowns, and Amy throws a paperclip at her, because it didn't fit in her stationary cubby anyway.

She's right, of course, but neither can stand to give her the satisfaction of knowing it. They meet at Amy's apartment, the picture of discreetness, Rosa brings Chinese takeout and steals all of Amy's fortune cookies whilst Amy picks the pineapple out of her sweet and sour chicken.

Amy deals, hands flickering to her phone every few minutes, and the line between her brows has been tattooed there since Jake went undercover. 

"Think you've shuffled enough, Ame," Rosa nudges her under the table with her foot, eyebrow twitching.

"Sorry," Amy says, still looking at the phone. Rosa nudges a touch harder, in the meat of Amy's thigh and Amy shoots up, cheeks colouring. She clears her throat. "My, uh, my brother is in town. Any minute now I'm gonna get a barrage of texts about how amazing he is at, I don't know, goddamn everything, and how I haven't had a promotion in a while, am I pushing myself hard enough?" She starts shunting cards across the table. "Sorry, it's a whole. Thing." 

Rosa takes a sip of beer and gathers her cards. "It's cool." She turns over the first card on the pile and lays it beside it, considering for a moment, then nudging it across the table, slightly. "Want a queen?"

Amy snatches it up, feeling her competitiveness burning through the concern in her eyes. "Damn right I do."

*

It's not regular, but an assured thing, when one is stressed or down, the other will pop her head over the desk and ask, "Rummy tonight?" 

"Indian or Thai food?"

Amy connects them in her diary. Days she chain-smokes in the bathroom followed by card games and beer, sometimes margaritas. Days when Rosa's eyes flare, or darts pockmark her paperwork followed by MSG laden takeout, short constellations of dysfunctional bonding. Babysitter's Club eat your pre-teen hearts out.

*

  
  


Pimento is missing, and Rosa is three sets down, snarling over the lip of her beer. "I need real stakes," she says, picking up again. She catches the way Amy is fiddling with the button on her cuff and grins darkly. "Ha!"

"...What?" Amy drops her hands to the table, eyes narrowed.

"Next person to get a meld can take an item of clothing from the other." Her eyes shine, chaos curling cruelly around her mouth. "Do you dare?"

Amy slowly picks up a card. "Who do you think you're playing with, ma'am?"

*

So rummy becomes strip rummy, and still, Amy is perennially surprised by the frilly cut of lace that follows the edge of Rosa's bras, how they come in colours softer and more gentle than black. How the competitive edge of it all has blurred out any embarrassment.

(How, if she explained it to Jake it would blow his mind. How the almost guilty tug of that kind of thrills her.)

They stop at underwear, and Amy has come to know the shape and edge of Rosa's muscles, how her shoulders round and strain when she's frustrated, how her abs clench when she's got something good. Bodies reveal a lot of tells, and Amy can only imagine what Rosa has read in her own more soft, wiry frame.

The strap of Rosa's (grey, cotton, lined with white lace) bra slips down from her shoulder and Amy leans across to fix it, just slip it back up the tan skin -

Rosa grips her wrist. "No peeking at my cards." 

"I wasn't," Amy's shoulders rise in defence and she pushes at the bra strap. "I was helping you out." She pulls her hand free, stronger than most would expect, but not Rosa, who must now know the heft of her muscles as they bunch and release. "Now though, oh honey, it's  _ war _ ."

Rosa smiles slowly and slips her thumb back under the bra strap, tugging it away from her body. "Fine, let's make it interesting. Want this baby?" She snaps the strap against her skin.

This is a line, Amy knows that. Amy also knows Jake is in witness protection, and that she's smoked three cartons in the last 48 hours, and that there is furious energy humming under her skin all the time now and this - 

"You bet your ass I want it."

She loses the next three rounds and downs half a bottle of prosecco in that time. She's down to her underwear, too, and Rosa's smile is the only point of light in the room, or at least, the only one she can see. 

Amy picks up a card. Nothing. 

Rosa picks up and spreads out a four, five and six of diamonds in a meld, discarding her last card.

" _ Dammit _ !"

Rosa laughs and throws her hands in the air. "Cough it up, baby!" She crooks her fingers then holds out her hand.

Amy's face heats, all of this suddenly, well  _ illicit _ . She slowly reaches around and thumbs at the clasp. One flick, and she's out in the open, rolling the straps of the bra down her arm and handing it over. Rosa twirls it around her pointer finger looking decidedly smug. 

"Jake," she says, taking a swig of Amy's prosecco, "is a very lucky man." 

Amy crosses her arms over her chest, blushing furiously. "Shut up." 

"But you're hating this  _ so _ much." Rosa slings the bra around her neck like a scarf and nudges Amy with her foot beneath the table.

The brush of skin shocks through Amy, enough that her arms loosen, enough that a small sound slips from her throat.

"Hey Ames," Rosa's voice drops low. "Now we've gone this far, next time we need to up the stakes." She draws her finger in the rings of condensation on her coaster, bolstered by the blush Amy can feel in her cheeks, the pulse she feels in her throat.

Amy swallows, but arches an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?" 

Rosa wets her lower lip, eyes hooded and unblinking. "How far are you willing to go?"

Amy is keenly aware of the way Rosa is watching her, and more uncomfortably aware of how she is watching Rosa right back, as if that's worse, somehow, more exposing than her literal… Exposure.

"Try me, Diaz." 

"Well, last time Gina and I encountered two-drink Amy at the bar she promised me a lapdance -" Amy groans - "and a kiss. I said I would save it for a moment of my choosing. I was gonna give it to Gina as a birthday present but now…"

"Oh my god,  _ fine _ , but what if I win?"

Rosa leans over the table, bringing Amy eye level with her, um, assets. "Dealers choice." She extends her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Amy sinks lower into her seat. "How much am I going to regret this in the morning?"

"Sooooo much." 

Amy shakes.

*

When Amy tells Jake about making Rosa do a hula dance with two of Amy's old peaked caps from her uniform days to cover her… modesty, he has two, almost simultaneous reactions:

" _ Hot _ !" (Thumbs up!), and " _ Please don't leave me for our scary hot colleague I can't compete with her scariness or hotness _ ."

And Amy, well, she knew what it sounded like of course, but had never really  _ thought _ .

"I'm not gonna leave you, silly. I am in deep unfortunate love with you -"

" _ Titleofoursextape _ . Sorry. Go on."

"Rosa is my  _ friend _ . We just do this thing. Girl stuff. Bonding. Rummy!" She folds their hands together. "Rosa is amazing and I care about her a lot -

" _ Andshe'sseenyourboobs _ . Sorry, I really will stop now. But, just so you know it's okay to like Rosa and to think she's cool and hot and thrillingly terrifying, I get it. I still love and adore you, babe. As long as you're still team Peraltiago I don't mind you finding comfort with Rosa. Especially when I'm, you know. MIA. Which happens a lot more than I ever really planned."

Amy can't help but kiss him, squeeze their fingers together, burrow into the warmth of him. God she  _ loves  _ him, truly stupid amounts. 

"And if you do, you know, whatever, I am not against hearing it in great deta-"

She pulls his hair, and he melts, because she knows him well enough now to floor him when she has to.

*

Rosa gets her lapdance the next time, when Pimento has come and gone in another bluster of chaos and bodyhair and Amy is sure she's inches from being invited over to Rosa's apartment. She makes sure to add it to her demands for the next game.

"So I told Jake," Amy says, rolling her hips and flicking her hair over her shoulder. She's still in her underwear, as if that makes this dignified, or acceptable, or anything, really but a game of chicken. "About… This."

Rosa's fingers tighten on her waist, stilling her movements. "Oh crap, does he want us to stop?"

Amy arches slightly against her touch, smoothing it into a practised movement. "Pretty much the opposite, actually. He's oddly encouraging of the whole thing. Thinks finding comfort with such a good friend would be good for me."

Rosa grins up at her, fingers still digging into the bared flesh. "Is that so?"

Amy nods, swinging her hips from side to side and looking at Rosa over her shoulder. She can't really say whether this is seductive or even on-beat, but she feels kind of wild, and that is just a tiny bit awesome. 

Rosa kicks her feet up and rests her arms behind her head. "Then we should give him a decent story to lose his mind over." She gestures towards herself and Amy straddles her, settling on Rosa's lap. 

"I could just make something up." Amy winds her hands through Rosa's hair and gently pulls the other woman's head back. "Keep this our little secret?"

Rosa exhales sharply. "Is this okay?"

Amy smiles down at her, thumbs tracing Rosa's cheekbones. "I promised a kiss, didn't I?" 

She leans down, holding Rosa where she wants her and brushing their mouths together. Gently she presses into Rosa's lips, top lip slipping against the petal or Rosa's bottom one, then melts into it. Her tongue brushes over the seam and slips inside, Rosa's hands sliding hotly along Amy's spine in a way that makes her thighs clench right where they're spread to fit Rosa between them.

Amy pulls back to catch her breath and Rosa follows her, her hands in the small of Amy's back pulling her forward, against Rosa's torso. There's already so much skin exposed, warm, soft skin that slips together as they move. Rosa draws her fingertips all across Amy's skin, teasing under the thin material of her underwear, brushing up against another boundary and easing gently past it. 

Amy nods, still finding her breath. "I want this." 

"Yeah?" Rosa's voice is even rougher than usual and she slowly removes one hand from Amy's humming skin to slip behind her back, quickly thumbing off her own bra and smiling. "Now we're even," she says, running her fingernails across Amy's exposed midriff. 

Amy reaches out, lets her own hand drift along the soft, newly exposed skin, feeling the change in texture, how her nipple pebbles beneath her touch. "Equality is important," she says, distantly, thighs clenching again.

"This should be super weird." Rosa laughs, kissing her again.

"It's weird for not being weird?" Amy hisses as Rosa bites down on her collarbone and teases off her bra with a flick of her thumb.

Rosa shrugs. "I can live with that."

*

When word of family game night spreads around the squad, Gina's lip quirks and she loudly suggests they all learn to play rummy.

Amy throws a post-it pad at her, because her paperclips are so neatly arranged and because the pad was in a non-sanctioned off-pink colour anyway.

Amy is the first one through the door, Chinese food in tow, a pack of playing cards tucked into her back pocket for when everyone else has gone home.  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr! [@bohemicns](http://www.bohemicns.tumblr.com), let's chat!


End file.
